Past Lives
by Center of the Galaxy
Summary: When a normal girl named Shayla begins to dream about the Wild Zords, she's thrust into a battle against Master Org. But can she win? *Shayla/Merrick*
1. Just Another Day

_**Author's Note: **__Needed to re-upload this after I couldn't access it on my computer . . . odd. Anyways, to those of you joining me for the first time, welcome! For those of you who've already read this, then I hope you'll still enjoy it. To my previous readers, I'll be uploading the rest of the chapters soon. _

"Shayla!" I grabbed the pillow and placed it over my ears to muffle the sound. "Shayla, child!" I sighed in frustration when I realized that not even the pillow could stop my adopted mother's shrill voice from piercing my ear drum. The door opened and with it came the end of my hopes for sleep. Mother marched in with a broom in her hand and went directly to the curtains.

"No," I moaned. "I'm still sleepy."

Mother laughed her full and hearty laugh. She was a stout woman who lost her son and husband in the growing battle against the Orgs twelve years ago. I had only been six so I don't have many memories of them. I remembered my brother—Eric—had been 16 when he left. He used to help me sneak sweets from Mother. All I remembered of Father was his smile. His eyes would light up whenever he laughed.

Then, they were both gone.

Mother told me that they had died valiantly fighting the evils of Master Org, but I could tell that that sentiment didn't help her sleep at night. Mother had lost her real family and I was the only one left. Not that she cared whether I was or wasn't her flesh and blood. _"Families aren't people related to by blood, child, but people that your heart connects with." _

The curtain opened and golden sunlight filled the dark room. I clenched my eyes shut. How I longed for a few more minutes of sleep!

"Shayla, daughter, rise!" She grabbed my pillow and flung it away from the bed. "Greet the new day with open eyes!" She was moving for the blankets next, so I quickly sat up before she could do any more damage to my bed.

"Yes Mother, I am up." I rubbed my eyes and yawned. Mother sighed.

"Tsk, Shayla," She chided. "A young girl of 18 years of age should be full of energy! A girl of that age shouldn't want to sleep her days away while the rest of the world changes!" I stood up from the bed and nodded respectfully. I knew I worried her with my constant desire for sleep, but I couldn't tell her the truth. I was her adopted child, the daughter she took in after my family was killed in the crossfire between the Six Warriors of the Kingdom and the Orgs. Whenever I had asked her about why she and her family had adopted me, she always said: _"There wasn't any choice when we saw you, dear one. Our hearts connected and we knew that you belonged with us."_

So, I knew that was why I couldn't tell her about the dreams that I had been having.

They had started out small, but over the past few months they had gotten bigger. I had been dreaming about animals. But they weren't ordinary animals, they looked mechanical. Over the course of the dreams, I had met a lot of these "animals"—Lion, Tiger, Eagle, Bison, Shark, Wolf, and Deer. At first, I had been scared, but the animals were friendly and in the most recent dreams, I sworn I could've heard them speak!

The dreams, while pleasant, always tired me out. That's why I wanted to sleep, but Mother could never know that. It would worry her and that's the last thing she needed to do.

"Shayla!" Mother screamed. "Were you even listening to me?"

"No, Mother," I replied quickly. "I was still in my dreamland, I suppose."

Mother chuckled.

"You're always in that dreamland of yours. I suppose you dream about being a Princess, don't you?"

"No, not me." I replied. "I am content being of our normal status in society."

Mother smiled.

"You're a lot wiser than I was at your age."She informed me. "Anyway, you must go to the market for me and get some food."

I stood up and nodded my head.

"Right away, Mother." I told her obediently.

"Well, get dressed child and then you best be on your way!" She pushed me towards my oak dresser. "I hear there's going to be more fighting with the Orgs coming this way and I don't want you anywhere near it! Don't dilly-dally!"

She stormed out the door and I sighed. At last, I could have a nice peaceful moment to myself! Staring at the small mirror in front of me, I smiled. The market was always a fun place to go. The goods they sold there were also amazing, but I liked to sit and watch the people go by. You could learn a lot about a person by just watching them and each person had their own story to tell. So many different stories and yet they all intertwined at that one place—the market.

"Well, Shayla," I muttered to myself, pulling out my white under dress and throwing it over my tousled brown hair. I reached for my green under skirt next and quickly tucked the under dress into place and tied the skirt on. Lastly, I grabbed my light blue over dress and put it on. I finished quickly with the corset and then grinned. "Time to go."

I practically sprinted out the door and on the path to the market, excited for whatever laid just around the bend.


	2. Warrior

_**Author's Note: **__Enjoy and be sure to review!_

The market was always bustling.

It was like someone had decided to have all the people from all over the land converge at this one place—the market—and this person had decreed that the market must always be busy. To me though, the market was full of life. This was the only place where I could hear the stories of the amazing storytellers who travelled the land telling the legends of how the five warriors came to be. This was the only place where so many cultures—so many different lives—converged and became one beautiful mess. To say I loved it here was an understatement.

But I always knew my place here.

I was to never talk to strangers and I was to get what my family needed and get out as soon as possible. No "dilly-dallying" as my mother had put it. I knew what she was worried about—the Orgs. She knew that the first place the Orgs would attack would be the market place due to the fact that there were so many people there. I couldn't blame her for worrying, but I still loved to wander and observe everything. This place was full of such amazing things and people!

I sighed and began to walk around, sad that I wouldn't be able to stay for too long or else I would have to face the wrath of Mother. I picked up everything that I knew we needed and a few things we didn't when I bumped into someone. Startled, I looked up and was about to issue an apology when I saw that it was one of the warriors. Stunned, I could only gape at him. He was incredibly handsome! He was dressed into the traditional outfit of warriors—a white robe—but he made it somehow look and seem better. His eyes were a startling blue and I felt compelled to look at them. After what seemed like an eternity, my senses returned to me and I quickly fell to my knees and bowed my head.

"Pardon me, Warrior," I muttered. "I did not mean to be so careless and crash into you."

To my surprise, the warrior bent down and helped me up. I felt my eyes widen in shock as he held my hand in his as he pulled me from the ground.

"No, please forgive me," He replied. "I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going."

Never had I ever heard of a warrior apologizing—never! I could feel my heart fluttering like a butterfly and there seemed to be a fire thriving in my cheeks. What had come over me! I decided looking down would be the safest place to rest my eyes at the moment and I hoped that in his eyes, I wasn't making a fool of myself.

"Merrick!"

My gaze darted up as I heard the call and I could see another warrior rushing towards . . . Merrick, was that his name?

"Merrick!" Another warrior yelled and I was sure that this time his name was Merrick.

Merrick turned to me and bowed; the fire increased.

"I hope to see you around and again I'm sorry . . .?"

"Shayla," I replied primly. "My name is Shayla."

His blue eyes seemed to sparkle and again I was drawn into them. He began to turn away.

"Goodbye then, Shayla."

"Goodbye," I mumbled as he sprinted away. As soon as he was out of sight, lightness filled my heart. I began to smile and I couldn't stop. It was a wonderful feeling and I never wanted it to go away even though I knew very little about its origin.

His name is Merrick.

And I think I am falling in love with him.


	3. Attack

_**Author's Note: **__Enjoy and be sure to review!_

I stood there for a few minutes, trying to get myself back in order. But I found that I couldn't. My heart was fluttering like a bird's wings and I felt so happy and giddy. I wanted nothing more than to see him again even though I knew that was the impossible.

The Warriors were in a class all of their own. Ever since the appearance of Master Org 14 years ago, the Warriors had existed. They were made up of the strongest men in the country and were taught how to fight the evils of the Orgs. While the Warriors had changed during the past 14 years, their mission had not—they were to stop Master Org and protect the people of Animaria. People all over the country treated the Warriors with the upmost respect. They were the last line of defense between us and the Orgs and therefore anyone that mistreated the Warriors would pay heavily for it. I knew that I would probably never get to see Merrick again and even if I did, nothing could become of it. Why would a Warrior fall for someone like me?

I sighed and decided to head home. The Sun was blazing a path across the sky and I smiled as the birds chirped happily in the distance. The animals here were amazing and everyone knew to respect them and the environment that we lived in. Everyone that is, except for the Orgs. Why they wanted to destroy our home I wasn't sure, but the Orgs had taken so much since the beginning of this war. Many lives had been lost and other lives ruined by the complete destruction of the land. I wished that the war could just end, but I knew that was foolish of me. Wars happened and didn't just end overnight.

There was a rustle in the bushes behind me and I quickly spun around to see what it was.

"Found you!" A shrill voice shrieked. "Now, I end you!"

Before me stood an org made up of brown, dead vines. I shuddered as it came closer to me. Its red eyes stared at me and its yellow fangs warned me of danger. I tried to run, but the branches wrapped around me, pulling me closer.

"Help!" I screamed. "Help me!"

"No one shall come," The org replied. "You shall perish here!"

One of the branches became sharpened like a sword and a quickly shut my eyes, praying for a miracle.

"Hold it!" I reopened my eyes to see the Warriors prepared for battle. The one in the middle—a man of about 25 years of age—came forward. "Release the woman." His eyes were a furious green and I could see that he was clearly in charge.

"No!" The org screamed. "None shall stop me!"

"Warriors!" He shouted and the others quickly sprang into action. I saw the branches being cut as the org cried out in pain. Strong arms gripped me from behind and freed me of the remains of the branches. I looked up at my rescuer to see that it was Merrick! Against my wishes, my heart began to pound.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned. "Did it hurt you at all?"

"No, Warrior," I answered. "I am fine now." He looked at his allies who had their hands full with the branches of the monster.

"Stay here," He ordered as he drew his sword and charged into the fray. I watched with awe in my eyes as the Warriors worked swiftly to defeat the org and fought valiantly. I had never seen anything so amazing, save for the wondrous animals here in Animaria. Soon, the org was defeated and Merrick quickly returned to my side with the other Warriors. I curtsied and murmured my thanks.

"No problem," The leader answered. "But what was the org doing? Why did it attack only you when the market was bustling with people and is right nearby?"

"I don't know, Dastan," Merrick admitted, addressing the leader.

"Perhaps, the org wanted to cause less of a scene?" A twenty year old answered. His auburn hair was tousled from the fight and his golden eyes seemed to have hints of fear in them.

"That's not like them, Alexander," Another with hazel eyes replied. "They like to cause spectacles."

"Then what is it, Matthew?" The fourth Warrior questioned. His sea-blue eyes were full of concern as he looked over the fallen org. "What is it that the org wanted?"

"The girl?" The fifth questioned as he met my eyes with his speckled green ones.

"Maybe Leon," The sixth answered although his chocolate brown eyes looked skeptical. "But the orgs have never gone after a person before."

"Merrick," Dastan called and Merrick looked up with immediate attention. "Walk her home and then report back. We'll deal with this issue later."

"Yes sir," Merrick replied. I then curtsied and thanked them once more as the Warriors departed. Merrick then smiled at me. "We meet again, Shayla."

I couldn't help but grin.

"So it would seem, Warrior." I twirled some of my hair, a gesture I did when I was nervous. "Thank you for saving me."

"It wasn't a problem," He replied. "So, shall we go?"

I nodded and we began the trek to my house.


	4. I Believe in You

_**Author's Note: **__Enjoy and be sure to review!_

It was strange.

Never had I'd never imagined that I'd meet a Warrior, be rescued by him, and then be escorted by him all in the same day. Merrick . . . he was now beside me once more and I wondered if there was something else at play here. Mother had always spoken of fate and destiny and now I couldn't help, but think that maybe she was right. Maybe Merrick was part of my destiny. Maybe that's why we kept being thrown together, but there was a problem.

He was a Warrior and I was a commoner.

This would probably be the last time that I would see Merrick anyway. Warriors were so often busy doing important things and besides, what would he see in me anyway? I was a normal girl of a normal family living a normal existence. No Warrior would ever want to be with someone like me.

"Shayla?"

His voice brought me out of my silent reverie and I found myself gazing into his eyes. I felt like I could practically fall into them. They seemed so safe and full of happiness. I felt at peace just by seeing them and I wished that we didn't have to part.

"Yes, Warrior?" I replied politely.

"You can stop calling me, Warrior," He told me with a smirk. "It makes me feel like I'm too special to be around people."

"Oh, but you are!" I exclaimed and he looked confused. "You're special, I mean. You're a Warrior, protector of our home and savior to so many. You should be addressed as such all the time!"

Then, he did something I never expected.

He laughed. He stopped walking and he just burst into laughter. I was so shocked that I just froze as I listened to his laugh. It was so pure and happy and it seemed to echo everywhere around us. His laughter was something that I had never expected to hear from a Warrior. I had always been taught that the Warriors were men that never let themselves be viewed as normal people and yet Merrick was acting like a normal man.

This astounds me. How can a Warrior be so human?

"Ah Shayla," He started still smiling. "You're so refreshing from the people that I usually deal with."

"What kind of people?" I questioned as we began to walk again. The sun was warming my face and a slight breeze was ruffling my hair. He sighed and ran a hand through his tussled hair.

"People who believe that we should've defeated the Orgs by now," He answered. "You see, not everyone is as kind as you are."

"They think the Warriors are failing their duty?" I asked incredulously. "Why would they think that?"

There was nothing but silence for a few moments. I wondered if I had overstepped my bounds and contemplated whether I should apologize or not. I just didn't understand how people could harbor ill feelings against the Warriors. I had always been taught to respect them and honor them because they were our people's only defense against the Orgs. How could people even think about criticizing them?

"We've been fighting the Orgs for awhile and some people think that no progress has been made," He glanced up at the sky and frowned. "People just don't believe in us like they used to."

I stopped then and placed a hand on his shoulder. Startled, he met my gaze and I smiled warmly.

"I believe in you."

He grinned.

"Thanks, Shayla," He told me. "That means a lot to me."

I felt myself and I quickly begun to look at the ground. My heart was pounding furiously and I wonder if he could hear it. I hoped not! As we neared the front my house, I wished that this walk didn't have to end. After this moment, who knew when I was going to see him again?

"Well, here we are." I said as I took a few steps in front of him. "I cannot thank you enough for your kindness and your help."

"No, thank you," He replied. "I hope we'll be able to speak again."

I couldn't help but beam.

"I hope so too," I tucked some hair behind my ear and took a shaky breath in. "Merrick." His name rolled easily off my tongue and I wondered if I was always meant to say it. Could he be my destiny or was I just imagining things to make me feel better?

"Until we meet again," He bowed and then began to walk away from me. "Shayla."

And then in a flash, he was gone.

I was left standing there with a strange emptiness in my heart. I wanted to see him again. I needed to see him again.

As I looked up into the crystal clear sky, I wished to meet him once again.


	5. If Only

_**Author's Note: **__Enjoy and be sure to review!_

Mother hadn't said anything as I had walked into the house. I was unsure exactly what to tell her. I was certain that if I told her that an Org had attacked me then I would never be able to leave the house again, but I wanted to tell her about Merrick. Meeting a Warrior was not something that happened every day and Mother had always taught me that it was a huge honor.

"Shayla, child," Mother began with a smirk as I sat down at our little wooden table. "You look like you've had a good day." I simply smiled as I twirled a strand of my brown hair around my finger. Besides the whole Org attack, everything today had been good.

Beyond good, actually.

"It was a pleasant day," I admitted and Mother grinned as she quickly sat down. "I enjoyed it quite a lot."

"Who is he?" Mother asked energetically and I felt a small blush paint my cheeks. "Aw, my dear look at you! Who is he?"

"His name is Merrick," I told her, even though that was all I could tell her. "I met him in the marketplace." As much as I wanted to tell her the truth, I knew she wouldn't approve. Warriors didn't mix with commoners—it was simply forbidden.

"I see, I see," Mother replied as she reached her hand across the table and held my own. "And he must've made quite the impression on you."

"He did," I mumbled. "He truly did."

"When will you see him again?" I bit my lower lip nervously. What could I tell her? Never? I sighed and let my hand fall from my hair and let go of her hand.

"I won't."

"What?" Mother questioned and I stood up. "Why not?" I played with my dress and tried to avoid answering her, but soon she was in front of me once more, her hands on her hips. "Shayla, I asked you a question."

"Mother, I—" A furious pounding on the door saved me from answering. Mother frowned, but went to answer the door.

"Hello ma'am," A sinister voice hissed. "We're here to collect your daughter."

If I could've redone what happened next, I would've. I would have kept Mother where she was. I would've called her to me. But, I didn't. Even when the Duke Org strolled in, I didn't dare make a move. Mom stiffened and I sat there, frozen like a block of ice. She was wearing a blue robe of sorts with silver and navy armor. Her staff was black and had hints of regal sea-blue in it. Her horn was bright red and I knew that was how she was a Duke Org for only they had horns. Her black hair was pinned up and her face was practically obscured by a black veil.

"W-who—?" My mom stammered.

"My name, stupid mortal, is Toxica," She sneered at my mother her lips curving up into a sickening smile. "And it will be the last word you ever hear."

She pointed the staff at Mother.

If I could've redone what happened next, I would've of, but I knew that would never happen.


	6. Princess

_**Author's Note: **__Enjoy and be sure to review!_

It all happened so fast.

Mother was standing there in the doorway, a mix of confusion and panic on her face and the Duke Org was just smirking. I remember that I opened my mouth to say something—which is now gone from my memory—but before I could even utter a sound, Mother was thrown back into the wall.

The Duke Org had fired a red energy ball at her. I can still picture it all so clearly. Mother was bleeding up against the wall, the crimson color staining everything it came in contact with. I remember that I couldn't breathe for those few first seconds because I knew that Mother wasn't ever going to get back up again.

Toxica . . . she had killed her.

"Mother!" I screamed as tears began to blur my vision. "Mother, please no!" I sprinted to her and felt myself become overwhelmed by the sight of so much blood. Biting my lower lip, I forced my porcelain hands on her stomach in the hopes of stopping the bleeding. "Mother, please hold on!"

"It's no use," Toxica informed me as she stepped further into the room, a look of pure disgust on her face. "That was a mortal blow." She stopped in front of me and placed her hands on her hips. "Come along now."

"I will never go with you!" I hissed as I pushed down harder on the injury. Mother wasn't going to die, I kept telling myself. I could save her!

"Look, you annoying little mortal," Toxica growled and I felt myself inadvertently shiver. "I did not march all the way out here just so I could be rejected! So, you get up by yourself or I'll pull you and drag you all the way back."

"What do you want with me?" I questioned in an attempt to buy time but I could feel Mother getting colder by the second. If she was going to be saved, it would have to be soon.

"It's not what I want," Toxica clarified as if I had offended her by saying that she had wanted to meddle with mortals. "But what my Master wants."

"Which would be?" I asked in the hopes of drawing out time. Toxica sighed angrily.

"How the hell would I know?" She snapped. "Now get up."

"So, you just follow orders blindly?" I silently prayed that I was doing the right thing by riling her up. "You came to the mortal realm—which I can tell you hate—just because you were told to? How does that make any sense?" I could see fury enter into Toxica's eyes and her expression turned into a grimace but I could also tell that I had planted a seed of doubt in her mind. A seed that could take root and buy me some time to help save Mother.

"You had best keep your mouth shut," Toxica ordered dangerously. "I am under orders to bring you back alive but I am not forbidden from injuring you." She sharply jabbed me with the end of her staff to illustrate her point. "Now rise."

"But—!"

"Your Mother is dead. Rise!"

"I won't leave her!" Toxica raised her staff and quickly smacked me against the back of my head with it. The pain didn't hit me at first but I felt all my breath rush out of me. Dizzyingly, I looked at Mother and while I tried to reach for her, I found I couldn't. Toxica mumbled something and pulled me to my feet and began to drag me to the door.

"Shayla!"

Toxica froze in the doorway and that's when I finally heard it—the sound of swords clashing and voices shouting. Toxica cursed and spun around, frantically looking for something or someone and that's when I saw him.

"Merrick!" I called as I met his worried gaze. He and the other Warriors were surrounded and seemed to be fighting orgs everywhere. What was going on here?

"Jindrax!" Toxica frantically shouted but I doubted that anyone could hear her due to all the noise. "Jindrax, take the girl!"

"Release me!" I demanded, gaining some courage from the comforting presence of the Warriors. I began to struggle and Toxica pointed her staff at me and I could notice a red ball of energy forming in the crystal.

"Do not make me kill you now," Toxica ordered. "Jindrax!"

And suddenly, I felt myself being pulled away from Toxica and into the arms of another. Frightened, I was about to struggle when I saw that it was Merrick who now held me. Beside him was another Warrior, Alexander, if I had remembered correctly. He smiled briefly at me before rejoining the fray. I noticed that while he fought, he used magic. He must've cast a teleportation spell to free me from Toxica.

"I have her!" Merrick shouted and soon all the Warriors were around us. "Alexander, the spell!"

"Of course," He replied coolly. "Away!" His hand began to fill with blue magic and he quickly swept it to the left and then I felt myself falling. My vision of the battlefield faded away and was slowly replaced with that of a field.

As I gently felt my feet hit the warm grass, I wondered what was going on. Why had I been attacked? Why did the Orgs want me? And most of all, what would happen to Mother? The Warriors all had grim expressions on their faces and I knew that something terrible was happening. Glancing at Merrick, I could tell from his face that there was something horrible that they were going to have to tell me. Slowly, Merrick released me from his comforting grip and with a solemn expression kneeled before me. The other Warriors followed suit.

"We are honored by your presence," Merrick began quietly, pain on his face. "Guardian of the Wild Zords, Princess Shayla."

"We are honored, Princess." The other Warriors mumbled.

"Princess?" I questioned.

And that's the moment, I passed out.


	7. Who Am I?

_**Author's Note: **__Has it been over six months? I am so sorry for the long delay! Please enjoy! _

The first thing I heard was voices. They hummed low and gradually got louder as I found my way back to consciousness.

"And you're sure?" That was Merrick and he sounded a bit worried and even angry. "You're positive that she's the one?"

"Well, we have to make sure, but why else would the orgs target her?" Dastan questioned. "She's the Princess."

Princess?

They were calling me a princess?

I forced myself to open my eyes found that I was in a white room. A huge window that led onto a balcony of sorts let in the last few wisps of sunlight as well as a cool breeze. I shivered slightly as I forced myself out of bed and let my feet hit the marble floor.

"Merrick," Alexander began. "You understand that if she's the Princess—"

"Which she is!" Dastan interjected.

"That anything you and she had together—" Alexander continued cautiously.

"I know," Merrick told him quietly, his voice strangely sad. "I know what my duty is."

I peeked my head out the door to see all the Warriors gathered around a huge, wooden table. One of them—Matthew—met my gaze and quickly rose, only to bow. The others quickly followed in his suit.

"Forgive us, Princess," Leon told me apologetically. "We were unaware that you had woken up."

"Please rise," I told them for it was making me uncomfortable to see all these men—the proud warriors of our kingdom—bowing to me. I wasn't a princess and I certainly hadn't been raised as one. "Please, there is no need for any formalities between us. I am not a Princess."

"But you are!" Alexander protested, only to be met by a sharp glare from Dastan. "Forgive me, Princess, I spoke out of turn."

"Rise," I tried again and this time, they all seemed to listen for they lifted their heads. "There, that's better, isn't it?" The Warriors all remained silent and I felt slightly uncomfortable. Blushing slightly, I tried to figure out what I should say next. I mean, these Warriors—the people that everyone respected—were bowing to me and that in itself was a little jarring.

"Princess—" Merrick began and as he stepped forward, I felt my heart skip a beat.

"My name is Shayla," I told him quietly and a startled look appeared on his face. "Why do all of you keep calling me Princess?" Merrick glanced at Dastan for help and he simply nodded his head. Merrick then met my gaze.

"Princess Shayla," He continued and I prevented myself from rolling my eyes. It would seem that he had forgotten how to say my name without putting a title before it. "Tell me, what have your dreams been like?"

"What?" The question caught me off guard. What did my dreams matter to the Warriors? Merrick didn't say anything and I could tell that he was being serious—my answer to the question was important. "I dream of— well, this may sound odd, but I dream of animals."

"Tell me more about the animals." Merrick gently implored.

"Well, they are huge!" I exclaimed. "Much bigger than any animals you would see here and they look slightly like machines." I glanced at the Warriors to make sure that they weren't laughing at me. "I don't know . . . they just seem to stand there and meet my gaze. A few times, I thought they were about to speak."

No one said anything for the longest time until Dastan finally stepped forward and bowed once more before me. The other Warriors followed his suit and confusion gripped me. Why were they doing this?

"Princess Shayla," Dastan began. "We are so relieved to have found you."

"I am not a princess!" I protested. "I was never born into royalty."

"You don't have to be," Merrick informed me. "You are the guardian of the Wild Zords and as such, you are our Princess."

"Wild Zords?" I felt so helplessly lost. None of what they were saying was making any sense to me!

"We don't have time to explain here," Dastan told me. "Until we've gotten you safe on the Animarium, we must not stop, Princess."

Before I could protest, Dastan nodded to Merrick and then all the Warriors disappeared. Merrick remained though and I was glad for his presence. Everything was getting so confusing and messed up! How could I be a princess? It was impossible!

"Princess," Merrick began quietly. "If it pleases you, Dastan would like me to be your personal escort."

"I would greatly appreciate it," I answered truthfully. Merrick was the only Warrior that I knew well enough to feel slightly comfortable about. "But, I am not a Princess."

"But you are," He said softly, a look of pain once again flashing in his eyes. "All will be explained when we reach the Animarium."

"Animarium?" I repeated.

"Your new home, Princess."

Too much was happening at once. One day I was just Shayla, and now I was a princess! It was hard to take in and hard to believe. Still, if this Animarium held answers for me, then I would go. Where else could I go now that Mother was . . . now, that she had perished.

I would go. It was as simple as that.

_**Author's Note: **__Review please! _


End file.
